Secretos y cartas
by hana-kitzu
Summary: América ama a Inglaterra con todas sus fuerzas. Pero teme con lastimarlo ante sus salvajes deseos y es en esos momentos en que otro cuerpo es el que lo acompaña. UsXUk - RusXUs -


Hello no podré subir un capítulo de La gran guerra porque aun no esta terminado, lo siento. Pero aquí hay otro fic el cual espero que les guste. Sin nada más que decir me despido.

Advertencia: Personajes fuera, pero muy fuera de caracter y mi escritura horrible.

Nada me pertenece salvo la historia. Y hablando de la historia, contiene algunas partes fuertes, así que cuidado.

Luego no me anden diciendo que no se los advertí xP.

**Secretos y cartas.**

Amaba a Inglaterra con todas sus fuerzas, aquella nación era lo más importante en el mundo y nunca se arrepintió de todas las cosas que tuvo que hacer para llamar nuevamente su atención luego de obtener su independencia.

Lo importante del asunto es que Inglaterra le respondía con la misma fuerza y amor que el. Aunque habían veces en que no le era todo suficiente, el amor, la ternura, el hablar, el sentirse en las noches. No, habían noches en que su animal despertaba y sólo deseaba una lucha salvaje, una guerra de poder y fuerza, el sentirse dominado, el sentir que dominaba todo.

Un deseo loco le controlaba y temía por su Inglaterra, temía por herirlo y era en esos momentos cuando era otro cuerpo el que le abrazaba, el que le respondía los besos, era otro aroma el que sentía. Aquella otra nación era una con la que podía luchar, golpear, ser la bestia que deseaba dominar o ser dominada.

Si, a veces Rusia era un amante digno de admiración… o quizás ni eso era. América temía lastimar a Inglaterra en sus arranques de locura y era en esos momentos en los que Rusia aparecía y la guerra se desataba.

Rusia nunca lo llamaba para pedir su compañía, era América el que hacia todo, el que pedía la junta, el que deseaba el reencuentro sabiendo todo lo que sucedería.

Rusia siempre se presentaba con una sonrisa tranquila. Reunidos en un hotel barato a altas horas de la noche América se acercaba y con desesperación le besaba, sintiendo inmediatamente la respuesta. Nunca habían palabras de por medio (o al menos palabras tiernas) golpes, gemidos y gritos solían salir por parte de ambas bocas. Simplemente era algo que les gustaba.

La primera vez que había ocurrido América no podía perdonárselo, incluso estuvo sin hablar con un confundido Inglaterra por más de una semana, más cuando el tiempo continuaba y el deseo salvaje nuevamente aparecía Rusia de alguna forma siempre se encontraba, de a poco todo comenzó a resultarle rutinario y aquella culpa lentamente fue desapareciendo. Al fin y al cabo América prefería lastimar a Rusia con sus deseos que a su amado Inglaterra.

Ama a Inglaterra sin ninguna duda, pero temía mostrarle este tipo de deseo, este otro América que estaba seguro podría destruir a su amada nación y por lo mismo prefería a Rusia en esos casos.

Una vez terminado el acto ambos se vestían en silencio, sin miradas ni gestos se retiraban de la habitación para continuar con sus vidas. Rusia siempre sonreía con tranquilidad, deseoso por la siguiente llamada que indicaría un nuevo encuentro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inglaterra no era tonto, sabía que América le ocultaba algo, mas no tenía idea de la gravedad del asunto y se limitaba a pensar que podía ser algo tonto como jugar en algún bar o ir a comer al McDonald's ante su apetito insaciable. Después de todo era de América en quien pensaba. Una que otra salida nocturna no era motivo para preocuparse, América no era Francia.

Lo que de cierta forma tenía más preocupado al inglés eran las extrañas cartas que había comenzado a recibir desde que empezó su relación con el americano. Palabras extrañas, amenazadoras y crueles llegaban en bellos sobres con olor a rosas, cada nueva carta era enviada en una hoja, la cual variaba el color.

Observó con atención el papel y suspiró.

_Una nueva noche solo ¿No? _

_Pobrecito Inglaterra… _

_Pobre, triste y solitario Inglaterra_

_¿Deseas que te elimine junto con tu soledad?_

Aquella nota la había recibido hace casi un mes, ahora un nuevo sobre se encontraba entre sus manos y dentro una nueva nota de su desconocido escritor. Abrió el sobre observando ahora el papel de color verde en el interior de este, lo extendió y con tranquilidad comenzó a leer.

_Ya no te lo prestaré más_

_Es mío… es sólo mío_

_Ya no te lo prestaré más _

…

_¿Sabías que él viene a mí siempre?_

Bien, aquella nueva nota lo había sorprendido un poco, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues escuchó como América llegaba a la casa. Con rapidez comenzó a guardar los papeles en su cajón para cerrarlo con llave, saltó cuando la puerta se abrió y América entraba gritando felizmente cualquier estupidez.

- Veo que tuviste un buen día.

- ¡Claro que sí!

El inglés sonrió con cariño ante la felicidad de su amada nación, pero luego observó una parte de la ropa de América la cual llamó su atención, se acercó con tranquilidad, estiró la mano y con cuidado quito algunos cabellos grises en la camisa de América. Levantó la mirada confuso, mas no tuvo tiempo para decir algo, de la nada América se había apartado eliminando la hermosa sonrisa que llevaba al principio.

- ¿No te pondrás a hacer un escándalo por un poco de pelo en mi ropa?

- ¿Debería? – Fue la simple pregunta de Inglaterra, la cual hizo en broma ignorante de todos los sentimientos que golpearían a América con ellas. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe ante la extraña respuesta de su pareja.

- ¡Eres un maldito celoso! – América se encontraba colérico - ¿Y si eres tu el que me está engañando?

- A…

- ¿Y si realmente eres tu el que se revuelca como puta en… - América no pudo continuar cuando la mano de Inglaterra golpeó su mejilla, llevó su mano hasta el lugar del impacto y observó el rostro herido del inglés.

- Idiota… - Sin más el otro se marchó.

América no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido e hirviendo de ira se fue de la casa. Inglaterra lo observó retirarse por la ventana para luego ver como llamaba por teléfono. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Inglaterra sintió un mal presentimiento, fue por primera vez que pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de que América lo estaba engañando y era ese personaje quien le mandaba aquellas extrañas cartas. Pero ¿América lo engañaba desde que su relación había comenzado?, ¿Tan poco valía realmente para América? Negando fuertemente con la cabeza, se obligó a eliminar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza. Más de algún modo aquello explicaba todas esas escapadas nocturnas de las cuales el americano creía que daba bien entrada la noche sin que se enterara.

Rápidamente fue a prepararse un té, recordándose con fuerza de que era América en quien comenzaba a dudar.

- América no era ese tipo de persona… América no es ese tipo de persona. – Se susurraba para convencerse de aquello.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Y así el tiempo fue pasando y así América continuó con sus noches con Rusia y así Inglaterra continuó recibiendo sus cartas mientras sus sospechas lentamente iban creciendo y transformándose en algo que tenía miedo de nombrar.

Diez nuevos sobres habían llegado en dos semanas, dos de los cuales le comenzaban a preocupar. Tomó el papel de color azul claro leyendo su contenido.

_El dice amarte ¿Sabes?_

_Pero cuando su verdadero yo aparece_

_Es a mí a quien acude…_

_Si, el sólo cree amarte_

_Pronto me encargaré de eliminarte_

_Inglaterra…_

Luego tomó el papel de color violeta.

_Dos meses…_

_Te lo prestaré por dos meses más_

_Y luego…_

_No quedará ningún rastro de ti_

_América te olvidará_

_Y será mío por siempre_

_Tal como debe ser…_

Suspiró con pesar, aun intentando creer que aquello se trataba de una broma cruel, mas en su interior sabía que aquello era real ¿Sería eliminado en dos meses? Tomó los papeles y los guardó en el cajón de siempre, era hora de hablar con América.

El americano no pudo estar más sorprendido al ver al inglés sentado tranquilamente en el sillón esperando por su llega. Había tenido un nuevo encuentro con el ruso, tragó saliva en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. Siempre había temido este día, el momento en que Inglaterra lo pillara.

- Buenas noches América – Fueron las simples palabras del inglés.

- Yo… - No sabía que decir, estaba avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? – Y la tranquilidad del inglés lo perturbaba más de lo normal, podía lidiar con un Inglaterra histérico, pero uno tranquilo… sus posibilidades de escape disminuían por completo.

Sin más hizo lo que el inglés le había pedido. Inglaterra se acomodó para comenzar la conversación, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por la nación más joven.

- No quería que supieras.

- ¿Eh? – El inglés parecía algo confuso.

- Es tu culpa… te ves tan débil, tan frágil ¡No quiero romperte!

- América… - Inglaterra simplemente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y nuevamente las cartas comenzaron a tener sentido, giró la cabeza a otro lado incapaz de poder continuar.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos y sin más el inglés se levantó de su puesto ante el asombro de América.

- Inglaterra yo solo quiero que…

- Buenas noches América.

Inglaterra se retiró en silencio y América no supo lo que aquello significaba, se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiendo aquel molesto sentimiento de culpa, igual o más fuerte a como lo sintió la primera vez que engañó al inglés.

Y de pronto comenzó a analizar. Su comportamiento lo estaba llevando lejos del inglés, siendo que, lo que menos deseaba era perderlo. Llevó una mano a su rostro con preocupación.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que toqué a Inglaterra? – Se preguntó con horror, recordando las noches de pasión con Rusia, pero sólo una sonrisa fingida en el rostro del inglés, deseándole suerte en sus viajes, en sus supuestos nuevos negocios y demás. Corrió al baño a vomitar y luego se acostó en el sillón completamente decidido a terminar con toda esta locura, no perdería a Inglaterra ante un deseo carnal y salvaje.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rusia esperó la llamada de América al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al siguiente sin resultado. Su sonrisa lentamente comenzó a borrarse, a la semana decidió llamar al americano con la excusa de una importante reunión. Se lamió los labios una vez la llamada había terminado.

- Cuando eres uno con Rusia… siempre perteneces a Rusia.

Con tranquilidad sacó un papel de color rojo y sin más procedió a imprimir las líneas escritas dentro de su computador. Una vez terminado llamó a Lituania y le extendió el sobre.

- Quiero que esta carta llegue el mismo día de mi reunión con América.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inglaterra no había comentado de las amenazas con nadie y luego de su extraña conversación con América sus ganas de pedirle ayuda fueron eliminadas.

Al día siguiente, luego de aquella conversación, América se había mantenido a su lado todo el día, sonriente y amoroso como en los viejos tiempos. Inglaterra no pudo evitar percatarse del sentimiento de culpa que reflejaban los ojos azules de su amada nación. Con la misma hipocresía que el americano, él respondió a los gestos como si nada malo estuviera pasando, como si su relación estuviera tan bien como siempre. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a esto?

Las cartas continuaron llegando a pesar de que América ya no se escapaba por las noches, las sospechas continuaban, pero fue un día determinado cuando su mundo fue roto por completo.

Había escuchado la conversación de América con Rusia, no tuvo que preguntar, no tuvo que investigar más, ni siquiera tuvo que escuchar por completo la conversación. La mirada del americano le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber y sin poder creerlo por completo se quedó quieto en su lugar, observando aquel rostro infantil. Una vez finalizada la conversación América le sonrió con tranquilidad, ignorante de todos los sentimientos que recorrían el cuerpo del inglés.

- Mañana tengo una reunión importante, pero prometo llegar a casa temprano. – Se acercó al inglés y lo besó con dulzura, Inglaterra no pudo responder por completo extrañando con eso a su pareja. – ¿Ocurre algo?

- No… - Respondió aturdido – El clima me tiene así.

América comenzó a reír con entusiasmo, sin saber que aquello sólo empeoraba la situación.

- Me gusta el clima de mi país. – Sin más hizo un puchero – Aunque desde el próximo mes tendré que soportar tu clima malvado por unos cuantos meses.

- Es un buen clima. – Respondió aun intentando calmar su mar de emociones.

- Pues a mí no me gusta. – Al comenzar la relación habían decidido permanecer siempre juntos y por lo mismo viajar por ciertos meses en el país del otro de forma equitativa para así no perder el contacto. – Bueno voy y vuelvo – América beso los labios del inglés y se retiró con su sonrisa tonta de siempre. – Hoy me toca hacer las compras.

Cuando América se retiro Inglaterra comenzó a llorar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un nuevo día había llegado, América se sentía algo nervioso ante su encuentro con Rusia, mas de alguna forma se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de rechazarlo y más aun si se encontraban en medio de una reunión. Sonrió al verse al espejo, se encontraba vistiendo su ropa de siempre y aquello le gustaba.

- Bueno, me voy. – Se acercó para besar a su pareja, mas le sorprendió cuando los brazos del inglés lo envolvieron.

- No vayas. - Susurró el inglés, casi sonando a un ruego, América se extraño.

- Pero… es una reunión importante y… - La fuerza en que Inglaterra lo tenía fue mayor, América sintió como el pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

- No vayas…

- Inglaterra. – América se alejó y observó los ojos del inglés, se sorprendió al verlos llenos de lágrimas, expresando su completa tristeza.

- No me dejes América.

- Pero… - No sabía qué hacer, Inglaterra nunca había actuado de esa forma y temía que su ministro le regañara si faltaba a la reunión con Rusia. Sonrió con nostalgia alejándose de su amado, recordando su infancia, cuando era pequeño y le rogaba al inglés que no se fuera. – Tú me enseñaste a cumplir con el deber ¿No? – Se levantó, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

- Lo sé todo.

- ¿Eh? - Se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Lo sé todo América… - América observó los ojos del inglés y tembló. Dudó un momento, pero prefirió salir.

- En la noche hablamos. – Fue su seca respuesta, sin ver como aquellas palabras rompía el corazón de Inglaterra.

- ¡América! – Gritó con fuerza el inglés, mas la otra nación no se inmutó y continuó con su camino.

En la noche hablarían, en la noche respondería ante todo, pediría disculpas, haría lo que fuera necesario para no perder a su Inglaterra. Más decidido continúo su camino.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verse sólo con Rusia en un cuarto cerrado. Veía la sonrisa del ruso y supo que todo había sido un maldito plan del europeo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Extrañaba nuestros encuentros América y creo que ya era hora de que yo te llamara a ti. – Fue su simple respuesta.

Antes de poder hacer algo unos expertos labios lo devoraron y sin poder evitarlo respondió el beso, su bestia había despertado.

Ya ambos desnudos y completamente deseosos gemían en medio del salón.

- ¿Se siente bien América? – Rusia se dedicaba a acariciar los puntos sensibles que se sabía de memoria.

- Si… - Susurró completamente excitado.

- ¿Te gustaría sentir más? – Sin que pudiera responder o hacer algo, América sintió como algo frío se introducía en su cuerpo, grito adolorido, mas los labios del ruso lo callaron. – Mira… abre los ojos.

Obediente lo hizo, observando el interruptor frente a sus ojos con dos botones, dudoso lo miro, luego sintió la lengua del ruso en su cuello, el dolor en su interior lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer.

- Aprieta el de arriba. – Susurró el ruso mientras su mano bajaba hasta su sexo, sin pensarlo el americano obedeció, más nada ocurrió, sólo provoco que Rusia riera con gracia sin que América entendiera el motivo.

- No siento nada…

- Botón equivocado.

Sin más apretó el de abajo y el placer que rodeo su cuerpo le hizo olvidar por completo la falla del primer botón.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No supo cuanto tiempo continuó sentado en la cama. Inglaterra no tenía palabras ante todo lo ocurrido y con un fuerte grito se levantó. Se sentía completamente traicionado por América y estúpido consigo mismo. Después de todo las sospechas siempre habían estado ahí… había sido todo tan obvio y el tan tonto, tan ciego… tan enamorado.

Llegó al baño para asearse y tal vez quitarse el mal sabor de la boca. Se dejó estar por varios minutos antes de tomar el paño y limpiarse. La traición seguía molestándolo, más ante todo, decidió esperar a América y conversar. Si, aun seguía enamorado, aun se creía capaz de perdonarlo. Lloró ante su orgullo pisoteado y su amor no correspondido, porque eso era ¿No? Si América lo había engañado desde el comienzo significaba que nunca había valido lo suficiente. Se golpeó la frente, aun con deseos de perdonarle a pesar de todo.

- Estúpido y patético Inglaterra. - Se susurró aun llorando, rogando que el agua le quitara todas sus penas, sin resultado.

Se dirigía a la cocina cuando notó el sobre, supo de inmediato lo que era. Olvidando su deseo por una taza de té, tomó el sobre y se dirigió hasta la pieza en donde los demás sobres se encontraban cómodamente guardados. Se sentó, abrió el cajón revelando las otras cartas y sin más procedió a abrir el papel para luego leer su contenido, el cual llamó su atención que fuera más largo de lo normal.

_Fuiste una nación tan solitaria…_

_Creciste solo… viviste solo_

_Estas solo…_

_Y si te digo que morirás solo…_

_Y si te digo que adelanté los planes_

_Y si te digo que morirás ahora_

_Y si te digo que América es mío_

_Y si te digo que él será quien _

_Apriete el gatillo para eliminarte…_

_Sufrirás un infierno antes de morir_

_Pero eso obtienes al tomar lo que es mío_

_Ya no te lo prestaré más_

_Ya no lo verás más_

_Lo que es uno con Rusia… se queda con Rusia_

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante lo que leía, mas no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar un fuerte dolor invadió su pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo llevando su mano hasta la boca cuando la tos comenzó, sangre comenzó a salir con fuerza. Intentó pararse cuando un nuevo dolor, esta vez en su pie le hizo gritar nuevamente, con horror sentía que una fuerza invisible le rompía el pie siguiendo luego con el otro, con horror escuchó sus huesos romperse. Mas sangre continuó fluyendo por sus labios, el dolor era simplemente insoportable, mas ninguna lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

- Debo… debo…

Arrastró su cuerpo mal herido por el pasillo, las piernas no le respondían, ni siquiera las sentía. Necesitaba llamar por teléfono, necesitaba pedir ayuda o al menos enterarse de lo que le estaba pasando a su país. Se detuvo cuando escuchó su celular y un nuevo dolor le hizo gritar.

Con horror vio como su mano lentamente comenzaba a deformarse como si la hubieran colocado el agua hirviendo, la carne lentamente iba siendo eliminada, descomponiéndose lenta y dolorosamente. Nuevamente el pecho comenzó a dolerle. Vomitó ante lo que veía, sintiendo mayores ganas al ver la sangre, su sangre, manchar el suelo.

Aturdido continuó luchando por llegar a la pieza mientras el celular continuaba sonando.

Se mordió el labio intentando detener su grito cuando un nuevo dolor se apoderaba de sus sentidos, esta vez invadiendo todo su cuerpo, era como si una gran corriente eléctrica le hubiese golpeado el cuerpo.

- A… ¡América! – Gritó desesperado por su joven nación, rogando para que llegara pronto, mas supo que aquello nunca pasaría. Con aquel pensamiento invadiendo su menta las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

América gritaba en deseo total mientras Rusia lo invadía por completo, una vez más.

- Ru… Ahhh…. Rusia…

- No te… detengas América… -Susurraba extasiado el ruso obligando a América a que continuara presionando el botón que no hacía nada. América respondía obediente y deseoso por más.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, el dolor continuaba, la sangre continuaba, todo su cuerpo estaba roto como si un gigante hubiese saltado sobre su cuerpo por varios minutos. No se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para moverse.

Tirado en medio del pasillo Inglaterra continuaba escuchando su celular.

Otro dolor le invadió haciéndole gritar, su respiración era agitada y se culpó por todo. La visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa, el ruido de su celular se iba alejando y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Necesitaba descansar un poco. Si, definitivamente el sueño le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

En otro lugar América gritaba junto a Rusia luego de llegar al clímax, el primero completamente ignorante ante lo que estaba pasando en unas islas de Europa y su pareja.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

América no se esperaba aquello. Ninguna luz prendida, nada que indicara que alguien estuviera en casa. Alarmado y con un gran miedo invadiéndole el pecho ante la idea de que el inglés hubiese regresado a su país, entró a su hogar.

Todo estaba como siempre, las cosas de Inglaterra seguían en la casa. Suspiró más relajado.

- ¡Inglaterra! – Gritó, mas no recibió respuesta. Prendió algunas luces y luego escuchó la música del celular del inglés. Percatándose que el ruido venía de arriba procedió a subir las escaleras.

Se detuvo de golpe justo al final de las escaleras y al principio del segundo piso cuando lo vio. Un gran charco de sangre y las ropas del inglés.

- Inglaterra. – Llamó mirando hacía la dirección en que se escucha el ring tone. – Esto no es divertido ¡Inglaterra!

Con un salto corrió hasta el cuarto, el ruido del celular fue su único acompañante. Se acercó hasta el velador, en donde el aparato sonaba y sin más contestó.

- ¿Inglaterra? – América tembló al escuchar el tono preocupado del francés. Francia nunca hablaba con ese tono a menos de que algo realmente malo estuviera pasando.

- ¿Tú estás con él?

- ¿América?

- ¿Dónde está?

- América… dime que Inglaterra está bien.

Las palabras del francés y el tonó en que las decía le preocupó aún más.

- Sé que está contigo. Dile que vuelva a casa.

- Escucha América. – Francia suspiró y América sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. – Si Inglaterra no está contigo… prende la tele.

- ¿Para qué quieres que…?

- Sólo prende la tele.

Sin comprender, con la imagen del pasillo del segundo piso en mente y el corazón acelerado, América prendió la tele.

No escuchó la voz de Francia en el celular, ni siquiera sentía que tenía aquel aparato cerca de su oreja. Lo que sus ojos veían en aquel momento era a una reportera hablando de algo inentendible, mientras que de fondo se veía algo en llamas. Algunas letras pasaban por la pantalla, América las leyó con fría tranquilidad mientras pasaban.

_Destrucción en masa… Ataque sorpresa… Ningún sobreviviente… Reino Unido destruido._

Las letras continuaraon paseandose y repitiendose lentamente como si de alguna broma se tratara.

- América… América…

Francia comenzó a gritar tratando de llamar la atención del americano, mas el celular se encontraba en el suelo y América ya no estaba en la pieza.

Observando aquel charco de sangre junto con las ropas del inglés América cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Ya no le importaba si Inglaterra se marchaba a su país. Prefería eso, prefería mil veces aquellos a no verlo nunca más.

- ¡Inglaterra!

Gritó completamente desesperado y con el corazón roto.

Ni siquiera le había dicho que lo amaba, ni siquiera le había expresado todos sus sentimientos. Y un rostro lloroso y triste del inglés fue lo último que vio antes de salir, grabandose en su memoria aquella expresión triste y desolada por parte de su Inglaterra.

Gritó con más fuerza completamente desesperado, viendo con horror como ahora las ropas del inglés comenzaban a desaparecer. Confirmando aquello la completa destrucción del Reino Unido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Muchos años han pasado luego de aquello. Rusia se encontraba caminando tranquilamente a lo que sería un nuevo encuentro con América. Definitivamente se alegraba de haber eliminado del mapa al idiota inglés, no era alguien digno, nunca lo había sido.

Llegó hasta el lugar indicado y esperó tranquilamente a su cita. Lo último que supo fue de un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y como todo comenzaba a oscurecer.

Luego de que las ropas fueron desapareciendo América continuó gritando, no supo en qué momento dejó de hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el charco rojo al frente suyo, aquel era el último recuerdo de Inglaterra para él.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Notó como de aquel charco un pequeño camino se dirigía hacia un lugar del segundo piso, sin pensarlo comenzó a seguirlo, imaginándose fríamente al inglés arrastrándose por el suelo. Llegó hasta un cuarto, percatándose y reconociendo luego de algunos minutos que aquel lugar era en donde el inglés pasaba algunas horas leyendo o escribiendo.

Observó la habitación con nostalgia hasta que su mirada se dirigió hasta un papel de color rojo ¿Se había manchado con la sangre? Sin más se acercó y tomo aquel objeto. Ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente buscó algún lugar donde colocarlo, notando, luego de algunos minutos, un cajón abierto con otros sobres y papeles de distintos colores. Observó el cajón indiferente y luego el papel rojo, sin más leyó algunas palabras y sin más se congeló.

Volvió a leer el papel y luego sacó los demás para leerlos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entre más leía su expresión se volvía indescifrable, hasta que lentamente sus labios comenzaron a subir, transformándose en una risa histérica y loca, las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer, mas la risa no se detuvo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rusia comenzó a abrir los ojos, aun seguía en el cuarto, se sentó con dificultad, percatándose de unas cuerdas inmovilizando sus brazos, miró al frente sólo para encontrarse con el rostro inexpresivo del americano, sonrió con tranquilidad.

- América. – Fue su saludo. El americano continuaba observándolo en silencio hasta que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa fría y sin emociones.

- Rusia.

El silencio reinó por varios segundos. El ruso se movió tratando de acomodarse, definitivamente aquello seria un nuevo juego. Miró a un lado de la pieza en donde muchos papales de distintos colores se encontraba sobre un velador, por primera vez Rusia sintió un escalofría recorriendo su cuerpo.

América sonrió al ver como el ruso se daba cuenta de aquellos papeles.

- Veo que tuviste un buen contacto con Inglaterra Rusia.

- Podría decirse que si… - Fue lo único que pudo responder, obligándose a mantener la sonrisa.

- Bien… bien… - América lentamente se fue acercando hasta el otro cuerpo, sintiendo la mirada violeta sobre su cuerpo.

América quedó sobre el cuerpo del Ruso para lamerle lentamente la oreja, rápidamente sintió como el otro cuerpo reaccionaba y acercándose a la oreja del ruso susurro suavemente, casi disfrutando cada palabra.

- Déjame devolverte el favor.

Rusia tembló.

El monstruo había despertado y ya no había un Inglaterra para calmarlo.

Inicio – 21 – 03 - 10

Término - 14 – 06 - 10

Seh odienme todo lo que quieran. Sólo puedo decir que este fic nación un día en el que me sentía como mierda (Disculpando la palabra) realmente un jodido día. Aquel sentimiento me acompañó hasta hace dos o una semana atras, pero bueno... detalles. Era unicamente para explicar de donde había salido semejante historia.

Cualquier cosa me escriben.

Que esten bien, gracias por leer.


End file.
